


Strong Enough

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canon Era, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Injury, M/M, Minor Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The five times Blink and Mush get into a fight and the one time they don't





	Strong Enough

**I.**

When Blink shows up with a fresh black eye, a cheeky grin to match, Mush can only roll his eyes. 

“What happened today?” Mush asks, picking at splinters on the wall he’s leaned up against.

“Okay, so you know how…” Blink immediately jumps in, regaling a tale of bravery and triumph. 

By the time he’s finished, his chest is puffed out proudly and Mush can only laugh.

“Was it worth it?”

With a grin, Blink shrugs and leans in close to Mush. “If you liked the story, then yes.”

Mush bites on his lip, pretending to think it over as Blink waits with bated breath. 

“Sure, it was–” but Mush’s words are cut off by a small peck on his lips. 

“Just for you, darlin’.” Blink’s grin widens when he pulls away and Mush swats at him. 

Blink always loves a good scuffle, that much Mush is sure of, but now he’s wondering if some of these are started on purpose. Just to make Mush worried.

“Take care of that eye, you hear?” Mush calls as Blink heads over to the sinks to wash up his face. 

With only a wave as a response, Mush frowns a little before getting up to follow Blink. At one sink, Mush grabs a hand towel, wetting it as Blink splashes water on his face. He holds it out without a word and Blink, with a moment’s stare, accepts the offer before a grin spreads across his face.

“You’re too good to me,” Blink teases, holding the towel to his eye. “Oh no, I can’t see you. Help me, Mush.”

Mush can’t help bursting out in laughter at this and guides Blink to his bed, the two holding onto each other as they giggle the whole way there. 

“All right, you got me,” Mush smiles, placing a kiss on Blink’s cheek. 

Pulling the hand towel down, Blink’s gaze shines with something other than the blossoming bruise and Mush’s face heats up as their eye contact never breaks. 

“Lay with me, will you?” Blink asks, a hand reaching out towards Mush. 

With a nod, Mush doesn’t hesitate to join Blink on the bed, the two adjusting until they’re laying comfortably with each other. The sun hasn’t even set yet, but Mush thinks a quick nap wouldn’t hurt either of them. After all, Blink had quite the adventurous day and with all his worries, Mush is glad to just relax in the arms of the wild boy he fell in love with.

**II.**

The line between territories is thin, but Mush thinks he’s welcome here. At least, most Bowry newsies never paid him much mind and he treads carefully down the street.

“Hey, look. Manhattan’s here,” a voice catches his attention and Mush touches his cap in greeting. 

“Hey fellas.” 

Mush hasn’t seen these boys before and his stomach churns with trepidation. There’s three of them, but they’re not much bigger than Mush himself and he knows how to make a quick get-away. 

“Didn’t know you had selling privileges here,” another cuts in and Mush rolls his tongue around in his mouth.

“I don’t really sell here. Just visiting really. Twine never cared much.”

The boys close in on Mush and he grips tight to his papers as he takes a step away.

“Yeah, well Twine ain’t our leader.”

Glancing between the three, it comes to Mush’s realization that none of them are Bowry newsies. 

“Why do you care that I’m here?” Mush stands tall. “This ain’t your turf and it ain’t mine, but the Bowry welcomes us all the same.”

“Cause as far as we know, we was here first.” 

The shoving begins then and Mush pushes back, able to keep himself steady despite being surrounded all sides. A knock to his shoulder sends his papers flying, but Mush throws a fist back, his aim landing true. Blows to his face and stomach throw him off but just as Mush is about to charge, a few familiar faces join his side. 

“Leave now. Before Twine gets here,” a girl points at the three newsies. 

There is a moment where it looks as things might get worse and Mush wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth, steadying his breaths. With a scowl, the leader of the three boys marches away and the two trail behind him. The Bowry newsies watch them go, one handing a handkerchief out to Mush, until the boys cross the invisible line. 

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Needle - Mush believes her name to be - turns to him. “Other newsies been giving us some troubles lately, but we thought they’d been talked to.” 

“It’s okay,” Mush shakes his head as he wipes at his knuckles and face. “Didn’t mean to start a ruckus.”

The Bowry newsies laugh a little at this, giving Mush reassuring claps on the back. 

“Did the dirty work for us, my friend. We’ll put in a good word with Twine,” a boy answers and Needle smiles in agreement. 

Cracking a smile, Mush hands back the handkerchief and looks at his dusty papers on the ground. He didn’t have many left to sell, but he had hoped to come back to the lodging house with a few more coins.

“Here.”

In a wave of agreement, the Bowry newsies dig out a few extra coins for Mush, but he holds his hand out to refuse. 

“Please,” Needle says in a pointed voice. “Just for today.” 

With a sigh, Mush allows the coins to be dropped onto his palm, each one feeling heavier than the last. By the time the allotment is done, Mush has more than he could’ve made for the day and he purses his lips. 

“We’ll walk you to your street,” Needle pushes a little at Mush’s back and he complies. 

Giving them all a grateful smile, he heads back towards Manhattan with a troupe of Bowry newsies, each getting caught up in the excitement of Mush’s fight. When they reach where they must depart, Mush nods his goodbye and the newsies head their separate ways with small waves. 

As he walks through Manhattan, Mush runs into his friends and it’s Blink who notices the broken lip first. 

“Who did this?” His eyebrows furrow, the other newsies’ faces painted in concern, and Mush jumps in to calm the tension.

“I–I don’t know, but Twine’s newsies took care of me. I’m okay,” he reassures, but Blink’s face doesn’t soften. “Blink, really. I can handle myself.”

Blink sighs, his hands holding onto Mush’s arms. “I know you can, but I still don’t like seeing you beat up and all.”

Mush can’t help smile a little at this, his hand going up to rub his nose. “Well, I’ll stick to Manhattan for a while, okay?”

Mush is sure he’ll be back on the boundaries within a few days, but Blink’s shoulders relax and he squeezes Mush’s arms.

“Okay.”

Turning his attention to the rest of the group, Mush is thankful for Race’s and Boots’ questioning though he lets his hand brush against Blink’s as they walk down the street. 

If anything, it’s good to know how much Blink cares. That, should he need, Blink will always be a shoulder to lean on. For now, Mush keeps his greater worries to himself and instead embraces the gentleness that sweeps over him as Blink’s pinky latches onto his own.

**III.**

Blink knows better. 

After months, years, of the Delanceys, the insults had become nothing more than jokes among the Manhattan newsies. They’d shrug off any personal jabs, pointing how it was just a truth they weren’t going to deny. 

Yet, when Blink hears the mumbled words, the ones that strike him to his core, Blink sees no other option than wiping those grins off the brothers’ faces. 

By the time he’s pulled off of Morris, Blink is screaming, his face red with fury, and it takes all of Jack’s strength to push him against the wall farthest from where the fight had started. 

Blink’s breaths are ragged, his knuckles turning white, but with Jack’s warning stare, he inhales sharply through his nose. Even with bloody faces, the Delanceys look proud and it only makes matters worse for Blink. 

“They’ll get what’s coming to them,” Jack mutters, leading Blink away until it’s just them walking down the street. 

“I...I’m sorry,” Blink shakes his head, a raging calm taking over the muted anger. “They just...they got no right to say that. To act like...we’re freaks.”

Jack nods, his lips tight together as he watches Blink and hands him his papers. It’s not an uncomfortable stare, but Blink shifts his papers anyway, hoping that’ll take the attention off of him. 

“God, if it isn’t one thing, it’s another,” Blink sighs. He’s tired, but there’s still a full day of selling, not to mention his usual meeting with Mush. 

Again, Jack remains quiet, but Blink can see him deep in thought. None of them have had it easy, Blink can say that much. 

“Thanks. For everything,” Blink nudges Jack as they approach the corner. 

They’ll separate from here, taking their own spots as they sell in the city. Along the way, Blink will find Mush. Then, it’s all a new adventure from there. Blink wonders where Jack’s feet will take him and he waits expectantly for any response.

“You joining the card game tonight?” Jack asks, eyes on the sky.

Blink shrugs, taking a moment to jostle the change in his pocket. “Maybe. You think you’ll be lucky tonight?”

Jack smiles at this, turning back to Blink. “Why not? Sky’s blue, Delanceys are beat-up, I’d say you and me got some good chances.”

Blink laughs, loud and clear as he claps Jack on the back. “If you say so, Kelly.”

The two wave to each other as they take their paths, Blink whistling a little as he walks along. He’ll figure things out later, learn how to ignore the taunts. For now, he’s feeling just a bit better and he hangs onto that just so he’ll be able to pass on some big smiles as the day goes on. 

**IV.**

“Did you hear what you just said?” Mush furrows his eyebrows. 

He had only been half-listening to Skittery, giving enough verbal replies for him to keep going, but this isn’t right. 

He eyes his fellow newsie warily, waiting for his response.

“Well, I didn’t mean it like that,” Skittery sighs, scratching the back of his head. 

Mush raises his head, his gaze even with Skittery’s and he watches him shift under his stare. “So, what did you mean?” Mush tests, an edge to his words. 

Stuttering out a response, Skittery tries for vagueness, but Mush doesn’t back down. 

“Okay, all right, I’m sorry,” Skittery rushes, stubbing out his cigarette. “I’ll watch what I says next time.”

“Good,” Mush nods, turning his attention back to the newspaper in his hands. 

He likes Skittery, he really does, but sometimes, Skittery just talks. Talks and talks until he falls into a hole. Usually, it’s others that correct Skittery first, but since Mush had been the only one listening, it’s up to him to question Skittery’s phrasing. The first few times were honest mistakes, but Mush wasn’t going to let this one slide. 

“I don’t get what was so bad ‘bout that,” Dutchy has to pipe up and Mush rolls his eyes, setting down his newspaper. 

“It’s rude,” Mush starts, trying to keep his voice calm. “Insulting. Think about if someone said something like that to you. About you being German and all.”

Of course, they wouldn’t understand. They had never been in that situation. Time after time Mush has tried to sympathize, but his patience wears thin. 

“Look,” Mush’s voice shakes, his anger betraying him. “We all got it bad, but you gotta think what that means to someone.” His voice is rising and Mush can’t stop himself. “Just think for a goddamn second!”

His emotions have taken over, bitter memories swarming in his mind, and he just wants to scream. Wants everyone to hurt like he has. Pay for what they did to his mother. 

He knocks off the hand that falls on his shoulder and turns to shove the offender, his vision red. Nothing makes sense, his fists flying as someone tries to block him. He hits something, hearing a thick crack and he freezes.

Mush’s arms are pinned to his sides, arms wrapped around him, as he stumbles, his rationality coming back bit by bit. 

Blinking through his tears, Mush stares at the blood dripping from Dutchy’s nose and he crumbles in Skittery’s hold. 

“I’m sorry...Dutchy, I–I didn’t mean…”

“It’s okay, Mush,” Skittery’s voice is calm, almost soothing, and Dutchy shakes his head. 

“I had it coming,” Dutchy smiles a little, wiping the blood away.

Skittery’s arms remain firm as Mush catches his breath, the two sinking to the floor as Mush’s legs give out. It’s only then that Skittery drops his hold, gently urging Mush’s head forward until he rests it on his curled up knees. 

Dutchy sits on the other side of Mush, his hand reaching out, but hovering. “Is it okay if we touch your back?” Dutchy asks softly and Mush nods. 

The hands of Skittery and Dutchy are warm, his tears falling as the two rub his back in reassurance. Mumbled apologies spill from Mush’s mouth and his fellow newsies respond with their own.

“We shoulda...well, we’ll work on it. Try real hard, we promise,” Dutchy rambles and Mush can’t help cracking a smile at this. 

Lifting his head, he looks at his friends, the sincerity in their eyes comforting. He knows they’re all still learning, working at who they are. He’s not an exception and he’s just grateful to have their support in this moment. 

“Thanks, Mush,” Skittery nods, his voice serious. “ For knocking some sense into us.”

Mush laughs a little, shaking his head. “I’ll try not to make you bleed next time.”

Skittery and Dutchy raise their eyebrows at this, but their nods are all Mush needs. It’ll never be easy, but if Mush can make it better for some, see the changes his friends make, then he thinks he can keep on trying to make his little corner of the world the best it can be.

**V.**

Blink doesn’t know what calls him to Brooklyn today.

He and Mush have finished selling the last of their papers, but they still have time to entertain themselves before the sun sets. Egging Mush on, Blink brings them across the bridge, hoping Spot won’t mind too much. After all, they’re good friends of Race’s. Maybe they’ll be another exception to Brooklyn’s hardened rules. 

As they walk down the street, Mush starts to enjoy himself, the two taking in the unfamiliar sights and speculating just how different the lives are here. There’s a few rougher looking individuals than what Blink is used to, but he keeps his head high and keeps his pace even with Mush’s.

A man whistles as Blink and Mush walk by him, but Blink does his best to ignore it, gauging Mush’s face.

“Well, looky here.”

Blink’s stomach drops and he takes a step closer to Mush. The two of them could easily handle this man, but Blink had hoped to avoid any sort of scuffle in unfamiliar territory. The two quicken their pace, Blink glancing over his shoulder to see the man following. He doesn’t know where to go and he follows Mush’s lead down a random street. 

Steps thunder behind them and Blink urges Mush to run, panic rising in his chest. Taking more turns, the two find themselves trapped at the docks, crates upon crates blocking their way. Whipping around, Blink readies himself as does Mush and the man lunges at the two of them. It’s easy to duck out of his way, but the man’s fist hits Mush square in the jaw. 

In a fit of rage, Blink charges at the man, his punches flying as Mush tries to throw the man off balance. Blink is knocked one way, Mush another, and out of the corner of his eye, Blink can see the man honing in on him. Pushing up from the ground, Blink motions at Mush to run, but Mush chooses instead to jump on the man’s back. His arm is wrapped around the man’s neck and Blink takes that as his chance, only to have a kick knock his leg out. Mush is swung into the crates, Blink unable to see him as another kick hits him in the face. 

Then, the man is shouting in pain, and Blink hears triumphant yells. Boys and girls swarm around him, the bigger ones attacking the man until he’s fleeing from the docks. 

“Send a warning to your friends!” A familiar voice shouts and Blink shields his eye from the sun to see Spot standing over him. 

“Spot!” Blink laughs, wincing through his pain to jump up and hug him. 

Spot doesn’t hug back, but Blink doesn’t mind. His mind fusses over Mush and Blink rushes behind Spot to where a few newsies are helping Mush sit up. Blink grabs onto Mush’s face unable to stop his grin when Mush gives him a bloody smile. 

“Ain’t you pretty?” Blink can’t help say and Mush laughs. 

“All right, you two,” Spot looms over them. “Let’s get you cleaned up ‘fore Kelly has my head.”

Nodding, Blink puts Mush’s arm around his shoulders before standing the two of them up. His leg hurts, but he’d rather be the one to take care of Mush. Not that he doesn’t trust Spot’s newsies. It’s just personal. 

Spot doesn’t question it, leading the two back to the lodging house as the rest of the Brooklyn newsies clamber behind. 

Blink breathes out a sigh of relief by the time he and Mush are able to sit down, stretching his leg out while Spot attends to Mush’s injuries. 

“Keep off that leg if you can.”

Spot isn’t even looking at him and Blink purses his lips. Of course, Spot has eyes on the back of his head. 

After a few bandages, Mush is looking a little bit better and Spot turns to Blink. Blink thought Race had been lying about Spot’s stare, but now with his full attention, Blink can’t bring himself to meet Spot’s eyes. 

“Eye’s getting a little yellow,” Spot nods before grabbing a polished stick from the wall that Blink hadn’t noticed. 

“I know you won’t listen to a word I say, but at least use this when you walk,” Spot holds out the stick as Mush snickers into his hand. “Maybe put something cold on your eye when you get back to Manhattan.” Turning to Mush, Spot gives him a pointed look and Mush salutes. 

“Thanks, Spot,” Blink says, sitting up a little. 

The sun is beginning to set and Blink thinks it’s time they start heading back. 

“Stay,” Spot holds out a hand, his glare sending a shiver down Blink’s spine as he stands. “We’ll get you across the bridge soon.”

With a nod, Spot leaves the room and Blink spares a glance at Mush. 

“How’re you feeling?” Blink asks, noting how swelled Mush’s lip still is. 

“Fine,” Mush shrugs. “I’m more worried about you.”

Blink waves it off with a smile. “I’m good. Great. Never better.”

“Course you are,” Mush rolls his eyes, but he returns the smile, taking Blink’s hand in his own. “I’m glad Spot showed up when he did.”

Breathing out, Blink rubs his thumb on the top of Mush’s hand. They were lucky this time and Blink only hopes they won’t have to test that line again. Sitting in comfortable silence, Blink’s beating heart calms, his nerves finally coming to a rest as he and Mush hold onto each other. 

Blink’s not sure how much time has passed by the time the room is painted in an orange glow, but he sits up a little, waiting for Spot’s reappearance. He doesn’t want to get back to Manhattan after dark.

“Blink, Mush!”

Both heads snapping up, Blink and Mush stare wide-eyed as Racetrack comes running over, throwing his arms around them. 

“God, I’m so happy you’re all right,” Race embellishes, his acting terrible as ever and Blink gives him a small shove. “Aw, c’mon, I mean it.”

Race laughs a little, Blink and Mush joining in as Spot comes back into the room. 

“You can go back now,” Spot crosses his arms, glancing at the three of them. 

“Thanks for keeping an eye out,” Race beams at Spot and Blink pretends he doesn’t see the blush on Spot’s face. 

Race holds out his arms, Blink taking one, Mush the other, and the three friends ready themselves for the walk back to Manhattan. 

“Oh, before we go,” Race grins at Spot, wiggling his eyebrows, and Spot grumbles before placing a small kiss on Race’s cheek. 

“Get out of here, you three.” Spot refuses to look anyone in the eye, but Blink can see the smile threatening its way onto Spot’s face. 

A chorus of goodbyes ring in the Brooklyn lodging house and the three Manhattan newsies head towards the bridge. 

“I almost didn’t go to Sheepshead today,” Race shakes his head. “I would’ve never forgiven myself.”

“We’re okay, Race,” Mush reassures, pressing his cheek into Race’s shoulder. “Spot came just in time.”

Blink keeps his eye on the ground, tapping the stick Spot gave him. “He...won’t expect…,” Blink begins, laughing a little at what comes into his mind. “You know. An eye for an eye or something.”

Race and Mush’s laughter sputter out and Race looks up at the sky. “I hope not. You only got one left.” 

Blink shrugs, thinking about the other boroughs he’s visited as he counts the stones on the cobblestone street. “Just wanted to check.”

Nodding his understanding, Race squeezes Blink’s arm. “He’s like that but...not. I know that don’t make much sense…”

“No, it makes sense,” Mush jumps in, exchanging a glance with Blink. 

Race grins a little at this and the three friends keep idle conversation as they cross the bridge. The last of the sunlight is beginning to fade when they get to the lodging house and the questions begin almost immediately. Jack doesn’t take too kindly to the injuries, but with enough reassurances, he lets Blink and Mush be. 

With a sigh of relief, Blink props his leg up on his bed just as Mush holds out a wet cloth to him. 

“Something cold,” Mush reminds and Blink reluctantly takes the cloth. “You wanna sell papes, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Blink sighs as he gives Mush a thankful smile. 

Further in the bunk room, Blink can hear Race retell their story, overdramatic, adding in little white lies. Blink and Mush look at each other, small laughs exchanged before Blink puts the cold cloth over his injured eye. 

Laying back on the bed, he can feel Mush curl up alongside him, the two interlocking their hands. The bustle of the room continues around them and Blink feels himself beginning to drift off with the familiarity of his life as Mush lets out a breath.

**VI.**

Mush winces as he rolls his shoulder.

He doesn’t remember what he’s done to it. He’s gotten the usual amount of hard knocks and nothing in particular sticks out. From jumping into Blink’s fight with the Delanceys to almost getting run over by a carriage, it’s almost routine to show back up at the lodging house with some new bruise. 

Except this one isn’t like the others. The papers are heavy in his hand and he shifts them over to the other side, his body unfamiliar with the new distribution. Biting down on his lip, Mush hopes a good night’s sleep will take care of it. 

The next morning, he can barely move his arm. 

Shuffling away from any stray glances, Mush does his best to dress himself, the ordeal taking longer than necessary. By the time he’s caught up to the other boys, he stands tall among the pointed stares, buying his papers and sprinting into the street. 

He hasn’t even walked a block before his injured arm is grabbed and Mush bites away his pain. 

“What’s wrong?” Blink asks, low, and his grip is tight. Too tight. 

With a small shake of his head, Mush lets his arm dangle like dead weight as he and Blink walk slowly down the street. 

Blink pulls at his arm again and Mush’s eyes well up. 

“Mush,” Blink’s voice is warning, but Mush keeps his mouth shut. 

With a sigh, Blink drags them into the nearest alley and Mush can’t stand the pain. Hot tears spill from his eyes, but he doesn’t have the chance to wipe them away as Blink spins to face him. 

“Mush?” Blink lets go of Mush’s arm and grabs his face, the worry on his face almost as painful as Mush’s shoulder.

“It’s...it’s nothing,” Mush sniffs, wishing to be elsewhere, willing his tears to dry up. 

“This ain’t nothing,” Blink grits. “Why’re you crying? DId I hurt you?”

Mush’s breath catches in his throat and he doesn’t want to say anything. He looks away from Blink’s searching eye, stiffening as Blink’s hand trails to his shoulder. Blink gives it a small squeeze and Mush can’t stop his shiver as the pain shoots through his body. 

“Damn, I shouldn’t’ve grabbed you like that,” Blink mutters, setting his papers to the side before his hands work at the buttons of Mush’s shirt. “Just wanna see it,” Blink reassures when Mush’s eyes go wide.

Nodding his understanding, Mush’s stance relaxes just a little as Blink slides the fabric off his shoulder. Another mumbled swear and Mush waits for the reprimandation. 

“We should show Kloppman,” Blink pulls Mush’s clothes back into place. 

Mush looks up, his ears surely fooling him. “You...you’re not gonna yell at me?”

“Why would I yell at you?” Blink’s eyebrows furrowed, his hand cupping Mush’s face. “This ain’t like that. But, you gotta tell me when you’re hurting, okay?”

Mush doesn’t rush to reply and he can see the flicker in Blink’s eye. He doesn’t know how to explain it. That his own pain will always come second. It’s not fear of weakness or carelessness that holds Mush down but the possibility that anyone must fuss over him, put their concerns where they’re not needed. 

“Mush,” Blink pulls his attention back. “I don’t want to fight about this. You don’t gotta be perfect, but I want to know when you need help. I’m here for you.”

It’s then Mush can’t help himself and he pulls Blink into a hug with his good arm. He buries his face into Blink’s shoulder, a small, ragged breath leaving him. Blink holds him, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. 

“Should make a sling for you,” Blink comments, tracing circles on Mush’s back. “I’ll help you with selling today, sound good?”

Mush nods, letting Blink drop their embrace to tug the papers from Mush’s arm. Collecting papers in one hand, Blink takes Mush’s good arm in his own and the two head back to the lodging house, avoiding as many newsies as they can along the way. 

A strained shoulder is Kloppman’s diagnosis and before long, Mush is back on the streets with Blink, his arm in a cloth sling. 

“Thank you,” Mush says softly, making sure his and Blink’s fingers brush together as they walk. “I ain’t...I just get stuck in my head.” 

His explanation isn’t much, but Mush hopes Blink will accept it for now. With a nod, Blink nudges Mush a little, a small smile on his face. 

“Happens sometimes. I know,” Blink reassures, his arm moving up to wrap around Mush’s shoulders. 

He stays mindful of Mush’s injured one, keeping his touch light as they walk down the street. “I got you. You got me. We’ll get better together.”

Mush gazes at Blink, wondering where this serious attitude came from. It takes all his strength to not kiss Blink right then and there, but he tucks the thought away for later, when the lights go out at the lodging house. 

For now, it’s enough to have Blink’s understanding, to have this moment where Mush thinks maybe opening himself up isn’t such a bad thing. He’s done so much alone, perhaps it’s time he takes Blink’s hand and let himself fall.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
